Eggplant Fridays
by fvckit
Summary: Basically a collection of stories involving different Pretty Little Liars couples and ships. Each chapter is similar to a one shot but follows the same plot throughout the storyline but each chapter focuses on one ship at a time. Most of the main characters in PLL will be in the story. (Note: This story is based mostly on sexual humor.) Give this story a try! (Comedy/Romance)


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfic from this account and I am really excited to share some of my stories with you guys. This story is a comedy. It's really weird and that's all I can say lmao. This story is a collection of weird scenes of different ships and this first chapter is Ezrily (ezra and Emily). I guess the reason why I wrote this is to make you guys laugh or something like that. Other than goofy stories, I do write drama fanfics so if you guys have any requests make sure to PM or leave a review. Hope you all enjoy!**

**WARNING: SOME SCENES ARE SEXUAL AND LIKE REALLY REALLY SEXUAL SO BEWARE.**

**Chapter One**

Emily poV

I was failing. Every grade was an F for every subject and I honestly didn't know why. My stupid ass girlfriend Paige keeps following me around. I even found her secretly stalking me while I was showering. My parents decided that I had to step my grades up or else I would be grounded for a few months.

It was midnight when I decided to ask Mr. Fitz to tutor me so we met up at a coffee shop. When I arrived, I spotted him in the back near a table for two.

"Hi," I greeted him.

"What's up faggot?!" Ezra said.

"Are you drunk?"

"No."

"It sure seems like you are."

"Well shut up you fucking asian flat chested hoe because I'm not fucking drunk."

"Okay im sorry."

"So let's get to studying."

"What should we study first?"

"How about your boobays?" Ezra smirked.

"But I thought I was flat chested." I frowned.

"So? Aria's is flat as fuck. And you should see Spencer's mini titties.

"Wait Spencer has tits? I always keep a track of ur guys' tits'" He said

"Okay."

"How about I take you to a bar and get you a drink?" He offered.

"But what about the studying?"

"Do you really even give a shit?"

"No, my parents do."

"Then let's fuck. I'll do it till I make you cry out cum!"

"Is that even possible?" I asked.

"With me, anything's possible." Ezra flirtingly said.

"But I'm gay I don't like guys." I stated.

"It's okay I have both parts." Ezra smiled reassuringly.

"Okay babe. But what about Aria?" I asked.

"She's just my side hoe."

"I don't know about this. I mean you guys have been in a committed relationship for a really long time, plus aria is my friend." I reasoned.

"That doesn't matter baby," he whispered seductively to my ear leaving it tingling while chills ran down my body.

Before I knew it, we were on his bed stripping each other. He was already fully naked before I was and the last part I needed to take off was my cheap panties I got from Walmart. Ezra helped me take it off, but then my period blood splashed all over the bed.

"What the fuck Emily?!" He yelled.

The white sheets were stained and ezra's face was redder than my period blood.

"I just changed the sheets because the old ones smelled like Aria." Ezra explained, frustrated.

"I'm so sorry let me get some bleach to rub it off." I offered.

"EMILY!" Ezra shouted.

"WHAT?" I asked.

"YOUR PUSSY BLOOD IS DRIPPING ON MY BED!" Ezra yelled.

All of a sudden Aria bursts into the room carrying some krispy Kreme donuts in her hand with her mouth wide open.

"Aria, I can explain." Ezra said, shocked and nervous.

"I got some pads for you Emily." Aria said, handing Emily a pad.

"Thanks bby!" I smiled.

"No problem." Aria smiled back.

After I got situated with my period problem, I walked back in the room to see Aria and Ezra waiting for me to fuck the shit out of them.

"Ready?" Aria asked flirtatiously.

"Yeah hang on, let me text Hanna and Spencer so that they don't feel left out." I said, grabbing my phone to text the two.

"Hanna's fine but not Spencer." Aria said.

"Why not Spencer?" I asked.

"Because she's flat chested and she always smells like raw fish." Ezra and Aria said at the same time.

"Okay."

After inviting Hanna to the party, she arrived a few minutes later with some glow in the dark condoms and other sex toys in her hand. She tossed Ezra the colorful condoms and gave Aria and I a few sex toys.

"Thanks faggot this looks nice." I told Hanna.

"Shall we get started?" Hanna asked with a smirk.

We all lay in bed with dildos in our hands summoning spirits. We only had three dildos so Ezra used his own dick to summon demons, which worked even better.

All of a sudden, a dildo flew up in the air and went in my mouth. I tried pulling the dildo out but it wouldn't come out.

"Let me try." Ezra said. He used his two hands and grasped the dildo tightly pulling it as hard as he could but it was still stuck.

"I have an idea." Hanna said, with an evil smile. She took off her panties and shoved her pussy into the dildo so that the dildo was in her pussy and the other end was in my mouth. Suddenly, Aria shoved another dildo inside Hanna's ass and put her pussy on the other end of the dildo that was in Hanna's booty. And then, they all pulled the connection of dildos and finally the dildo came out of my mouth.

"Aw man how come I didn't get to join?" asked Ezra.

"Too bad because you cheated on me." Aria said.

"But babe I thought we were chill." Ezra frowned.

"Fuck you," Aria said. Unexpectedly, she picked up a dildo and smacked Ezra in the face with it.

TO BE CONTINUED..

**So I told you guys it was weird… Please just note that some things here are jokes and if I offended you with anything then sorry oops just let me know ok. Like I said earlier, this whole story is a collection of a bunch of weird chapters of different ships and every week i make a new chapter on a different love team but it still sticks to the plot of the story. If that even makes sense lol. But yeah thanks for reading guys and don't forget to leave a review on whether I should continue or not or whatever. So yeah thanks guys and goodbye!**


End file.
